pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
RGB003: The Secret of Kangaskhan
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1. Synopsis Red has set off from Pallet Town and reached Viridian City, where he found that the Gym was closed. Unhappily, he continues to the forest and meets up with the boy, who saw a Mew like he did. The boy battles a Kangaskhan, but Red feels she must be protected. In that moment, a new rival for Red is made. Chapter Plot The professor knows that if Red were to complete his Pokédex, he needs to go out to explore. He advises Red to go to Viridian Forest, to start off. The professor goes to say there is someone, but decides not to, laughing instead. In the forest, Red sees that because he was in a hurry he did not bring more Poké Balls. Red wonders what Pokémon he'll catch and, sending out Bulbasaur and Poliwhirl, thinks he'll catch 'em all. In Viridian Forest, the boy Red encountered before, hears something in the woods, so has Charmander attack it, revealing it to be a Venomoth. The boy checks it and remembers having one, but wonders where is the one he is looking for. Red is annoyed that he couldn't catch the Caterpie. However, Poli goes away, so Red encourages it. Red goes after Poli and finds it hurt. Red sees a Charmander defeated it, while the Charmander's owner responds they thought it was a wild Pokémon. Red is enraged and goes to attack the boy. The boy stops the attack and claims they are both for the same thing. Red remembers the boy who encountered Mew. Suddenly, a large Pokémon appears. Red is terrified, while the boy admits he was expecting it, so has Charmander use Flamethrower. Blue goes to analyze it via his Pokédex, but Red shows his as well. The boy laughs, as he remembers his grandpa gave the Pokédex to someone else as well. The boy sees that one was Red, who now sees that the grandpa he was speaking of was Professor Oak. The boy is surprised to see Oak would give that item to someone like Red. In any case, Charmander hits Kangaskhan, so the boy throws his Poké Ball twice, but Kangaskhan reflects it back both the times. The boy sees Charmander's attacks are not enough, but Kangskhan does not fight back. Red notices the pouch and demands from the boy to stop the attacks. The boy does not let go, having Charmander intensify the attacks. Red sends Poliwhirl, who cools down Charmander. The boy is angered and annoyed at Red but soon sees that Red comes to Kangaskhan and asks for her baby. The baby comes out of the pouch and Red notices it is poisoned. Red uses an antidote to cure it, knowing that Kangaskhan kept her baby in pouch, else Fire-type attacks would've hurt it badly. The Kangaskhan moves out. The boy thinks he could've captured her. Red does not think having an opponent at a disadvantage is winning. The boy walks away, so Red asks his name. The boy is very annoyed at Red but introduces as Blue. Red yells at Blue he will win, making Blue annoyed. Oak watches as Red and Blue part ways as rivals, wishing both of them good luck. Debuts Pokémon *Venomoth *Kangaskhan Item Antidote Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 1 chapters